


monster like me

by sinfullythebest



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfullythebest/pseuds/sinfullythebest
Summary: She will thank me one day.I thought as I finally opened my fist to a pair of black earrings, glistening in red.She will thank a monster like me.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	monster like me

**Author's Note:**

> Rated T but sex is implied 👀

She believed in me in a way no one else ever has and no one ever will.

And I betrayed her. 

The worst part is she doesn’t know. 

She still thinks she’s safe from  _ him _ .

She still thinks she’s safe from  _ me _ . 

But she’s not. She never was.

She was stupid. Naive. An outright fool for trusting so hard in a person she barely even knew. 

I guess I should thank her for that, for making my job easier in the end. After all, it didn’t take much on my part to accomplish what I needed to. All it took were a few choice words and an encouraging smile for her to fall right at my feet.

_ Just as we planned.  _

A soft mumble caused my thoughts to break as I turned my head down, blinking several times as my vision adjusted through the darkness. 

And there she lay.

The woman that had fallen from the sky and refused to sit back while the earth shattered beneath her. The woman that brought hope into a world that was only ever driven by fear. The woman that took up my every thought and actions for the past ten years. The woman that had claimed my entire life even before I knew her. 

The woman that was innocently sleeping as if her life wasn’t about to fall into a million shattered pieces. 

I stared down at her pale face, carefully brushing a piece of hair that had fallen over her eyes, and watched as her chest rose and fell with each shallowed breath she took. 

If there was one thing I could truthfully admit to myself, it was that she was beautiful. The most beautiful girl I ever had the chance to meet. It was almost cruel to think how glum life will be once she was gone from it. She had been my constant, my promised eternity for as long as I could remember. 

But it will all end tonight.

As I stroked the top of her head, it was then where I finally heard the distant sounds of rain pelting the rooftops above. I turned to see a soft wind blow against the curtains, as small bouts of cold air escaped from the closed window panel. As a sudden bright light bathed the room in a golden glow, I wasn’t surprised to hear a clap of thunder pierce through the night.

Another mumble escaped her lips, much louder than before, as she pressed them in a small frown, her eyebrows knitting together in discomfort from the ongoing storm. 

I brushed a finger against her cheek, stroking it gently until she unknowingly gravitated towards me. A sweet sigh whispered in gratitude, her breaths finally steadying back into a slow, even flow. 

Thunder still rumbled in the distance, but in this room, with just us, only our beating hearts mattered to be heard. 

_ ‘Adrien, it’s time. You know what to do.’ _

I squeezed my eyes shut, forcing his voice out from my head. 

He didn’t need to be heard tonight. I didn’t  _ want _ to hear him. I didn’t  _ want _ to listen to him. Not tonight. Not right now. 

_ Not while I’m with her for the final time. _

He did not answer back to my rejection with words but rather a delivery of a thousand pin needles eager to stab my mind, leaving me grunting with its shock as I fell to the ground with a loud thud. My vision was painted purple and red as he tried to break me to my core like he always did. My individual thoughts turned within itself as my emotions grew empty, and all I could concentrate on doing was swimming through the everlasting pain until his tsunami of control turned into nothing more than a splash of suggestions. 

_ The pain. _

I was used to it. It wasn’t as if this was the first time he made me feel this way, nor will it be my last. This pain was just a small price to pay for this moment of freedom. 

_ How much pain will she experience when this is all over? _

I struggled to pick myself off the floor as my vision finally returned back to me. But what I saw only made me wish I was suffering once more. 

“A-Adrien?”

Her voice. 

I will miss her voice the most. How she could possess a voice that made it sound like she was serenading me every time she spoke was a mystery. But it was a mystery I didn’t want to solve. I just wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible.

She looked down at me from the bed, rubbing her eyes of sleep. “Are you okay? I-I thought I heard you fall.”

I gently lifted myself onto the edge of the bed, her arms immediately encircling around me, rubbing my shoulders comfortably. 

“I’m fine.” I tried to smile. But she could always see right through me. 

“What’s wrong, Adrien?”

_Everything_. 

_ Everything was wrong.  _

“Nothing.”

Why was I still lying to her on our last day?

“Adrien. Talk to me.”

She bent down to press a soft kiss to the back of my neck and I couldn’t help but groan as a small shiver ran down my spine. She giggled softly at my reaction as she continued to press kisses down my back, rubbing her hands down the sides of my arms. I leaned toward her as all the pain I experienced moments before disappeared, and my own thoughts returned back to me.

_ I-I couldn’t do it. I can’t do it. I don’t want to leave her; to leave us.  _

_ ‘Adrien! You will obey me!’ _

“Ugh!” I groaned aloud as I clenched my head, his voice echoing louder and louder until it was all I could hear.

_ ‘You will not fail me! You will retrieve them!’ _

_ No. No. No! I didn’t want to anymore. I betrayed her in more ways than one and I couldn’t do it like this. Not like this.  _

_ ‘You will. Or I will kill her myself.’ _

“Adrien!” 

I stopped breathing as his threats disappeared in a blurry fog. A moment of clarity shook me back to Earth as I looked up into bright blue skies. 

I blinked. “I-I need to go.”

Leave. Leave while I still can. 

“Adrien, Stop! What is going on with you?”

Her voice was filled with worry but I couldn’t help but shake myself away. 

I needed to get as far away from her as possible. And stop him once and for all.

“I’m sorry. But I have to go.”

I bent down to press a final kiss on her head, but she turned her head away, her hair cascading down in a frustrated mess.

“Will you—” she paused, clutching onto the silk threaded sheets as it bundled down the curve of her bare body. She finally looked up. “Will you come back?” 

The cracks in her whispered plea swallowed me whole.

“Go back to sleep.”

She needed to. She needed to go back and be oblivious to this messed up world again.

“Adrien…”

“Promise me, you’ll go back to sleep.”

She needed to. I could still do it. I could still resist him. I could still save her, even if I already betrayed her.

“No, not until you tell me what’s going on with you.”

I’ve always admired her stubbornness. But now wasn’t the time. 

“ **_Please_ ** .”

Before I do something that I’ll regret for the rest of my life.

“But why—mmphf!”

She was too late. Her objections were cut off instantly as I quickly met my lips with hers. 

I traced my hand along her jaw, cupping the back of her neck gently as she naturally began to move her lips in rhythm with my own. As her hands found her way to my chest, she pulled me closer, wrapping herself around me with only the sheets around her body as a barrier from each other. Her fast beating heart screamed out as it pounded with anticipation, pounded with heat, pounded with love, pounded with _life_ that I wanted to give her.

Her kisses grew urgent with every passing second, her hands flying everywhere against me, leaving nothing but scorched heat, a heat that only she ever gave me, in its place. Her legs wrapped around my waist when I peppered kisses down her jaw. Her addicting scent made it impossible for me to breath, and the breathless music escaping her lips made it impossible for me to think.

I pulled back for just a brief moment, searching her haze-filled eyes for an answer, an acceptance, anything to know that this was what she wanted from me. Her bluebell eyes only smiled back with a glow that rivaled that of even the stars.

It was all I needed before I pushed her back onto the bed, removing the sheets that wrapped around her until nothing was left between us. 

_Three_.

My hand left trails of promises as it traced every inch and curve of her body. Nothing was left untouched as her back arched with a need only I could give her.

_Two_.

Her legs parted and wept as I kissed her, her breaths turning frantic with each kiss I gave leaving her breathless and out of focus. I pulled back, opening my eyes and watched her black pearls glisten with the bright flashes of lightning from the storm. Her body writhed under my gaze and as I traced her hidden pearls, it was then that I made the decision. 

_One_.

I pushed forward. She gasped and I swore as I tore a treasured prize from her body. 

**_‘ADRIEN_ ** !’

Reality struck as a clap of thunder burst in the distance. I jerked away, all of her beautiful heat disappearing in an instant. 

Sweat clung onto every pore of my skin as I breathed heavily, clenching my fists tightly. 

“A-Adrien?”

I didn’t look up. 

I quickly gathered my scattered clothes, barely thinking as I stumbled my way around the room. 

Escape. Escape. I needed to escape.

“Adrien, stop!”

Hands grabbed onto my wrists and I stared into her emptiness. 

“ _ Please, Marinette. Stay here and go back to sleep.” _

Her bluebell eyes widened as I placed a final kiss on her forehead, the urgency of my tone preventing her from speaking any further. 

By the time I rushed out the door and into the rain, it was going to be too late for her to realize something of hers was missing. It took all of me not to turn back around as an anguished sob escaped my lips.

_ She will thank me one day. _

I thought as I finally opened my fist to a pair of black earrings, glistening in red.

_ She will thank a monster like me.  _


End file.
